thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Union of Scandinavian Socialist Republics of the Scandinavian Union (Burma Ascension)
The Union of Scandinavian Socialist Republics of the Scandinavian Union (German: Vereinigung von Skandinavischen Sozialistischen Republiken der Skandinavischen Vereinigung, Norwegian: Union av Skandinavisk Sosialistiske Republikkene Skandinavisk Union, Swedish: Unionen av Skandinaviska Socialistiska Republiker Skandinaviska Unionen, Finnish: Skandinavian unionin Scandinavian neuvostotasavaltojen liiton, Polish: Socjalistycznych Republik skandynawskim skandynawskich Unii, Lithuanian: Skandinavijos Socialistinių Respublikų Sąjungos Skandinavijos Sąjungos, Estonian: Skandinaavia Sotsialistlike Vabariikide Skandinaavia Liidu, Latvian: Savienības Skandināvijas Sociālistisko Skandināvijas Savienības, Danish: Union af Skandinaviske Socialistske Sovjetrepublikker af den Skandinaviske Union) or the Union of Scandinavian Republics (German: Vereinigung von Skandinavischen Sozialistischen Republiken, Norwegian: Union av Skandinavisk Sosialistiske Republikkene, Swedish: Unionen av Skandinaviska Socialistiska Republiker, Finnish: Scandinavian neuvostotasavaltojen liiton, Polish: Skandynawskim Socjalistycznych Republik, Lithuanian: Skandinavijos Socialistinių Respublikų Sąjungos, Estonian: Skandinaavia Sotsialistlike Vabariikide Liit, Latvian: Skandināvijas Sociālistisko Republiku Savienība, Danish: Union af Skandinaviske Socialistske Sovjetrepublikker) abbreviated to USSR (German: Die UDSSR, Norwegian: USSR, Swedish: USSR, Finnish: NEVOOSOLIITON, Polish: ZSRR, Lithuanian: USSR, Estonian: USSR, Latvian: KRIEVIJĀ, Danish: USSR) or the Scandinavian Union (German: Skandinavische Vereinigung, Norwegian: Skandinaviske Union, Swedish: Skandinaviska Unionen, Finnish: Skandinavian Unionin, Polish: Skandynawska Unia, Lithuanian: Skandinavijos Sąjungos, Estonian: Skandinaavia Liidu, Latvian: Skandināvu Savienības, Danish: Skandinaviske Union) is a constitutionally socialist state in Europe (Burma Ascension), the second largest country in Europe by total area at 2,617,137 km2, and the largest by population with 200 million people. It is ruled as a highly centralized constitutionally single-party socialist state, ruled by the Socialist Parties of the Union of Scandinavian Socialist Republics of the Scandinavian Union (Burma Ascension) (SPUSSR - pronounced Spu-Sir) since its foundation in 1921, with its capital as Stockholm (Burma Ascension). Although the country is technically a union of nine Scandinavian Socialist Republics (SSRs), the Baltic Scandinavian Socialist Republic (Burma Ascension), the Danish Scandinavian Socialist Republic (Burma Ascension), the Finnish Scandinavian Socialist Republic (Burma Ascension), the German Scandinavian Socialist Republic (Ascension), the Norwegian Scandinavian Socialist Republic (Ascension), the Polish Scandinavian Socialist Republic (Ascension), and the Swedish Scandinavian Socialist Republic (Ascension). The USSR borders to the People's Republic of France (Burma Ascension) and The Dutch Democratic Republic (Burma Ascension) to the west, the South German Democratic Republic (Burma Ascension) and the Bohemian Democratic Republic (Burma Ascension) to the south, and Russia (Burma Ascension) to the east. The Red Dawn (Burma Ascension), referred to in Socialist terminology as the Days of the Proletariat Awakening, marked a series of often turbulent events which led to the establishment of the USSR in the 1920s, the first constitutionally socialist state to be formed. While the regions which constitute the German Scandinavian Socialist Republic, the Polish Scandinavian Socialist Republic and the Baltic Scandinavian Socialist Republic are not traditionally considered Scandinavian, their inclusion in the USSR has prompted these regions to be geographically termed Scandinavian. The USSR is the world's third largest national economy by both nominal GDP and by purchasing power parity (PPP), estimated at $22 trillion. It is a highly centralized planned economy, dominated by the heavy, chemical, and petroleum industry. It is also the world's third largest exporter of conventional arms after the United States and Russia, having an well-developed defense industry. USSR is one of the world's four recognized global superpowers, alongside the United States (Burma Ascension), Russia and the Kingdom of the United Provinces of Myanmar (Burma Ascension). The USSR and its client Communist states, mainly in Europe (Burma Ascension) and South America (Burma Ascension), have wage a Cold War against non-Communist superpowers and their client states, such as the Kingdom of the United Provinces of Myanmar, Russia and the United States. A number of proxy wars in non-aligned states have also been fought, mainly be factions armed and supported by these Cold-War camps. Geography History Category:Union of Scandinavian Socialist Republics of the Scandinavian Union (Burma Ascension) Category:Burma Ascension Category:Nations (Burma Ascension)